Conventionally, for example, as shown in FIG. 5, a semiconductor device 200 includes power supply terminals 201, 205, output terminals 202, 204, 206, and ground terminals 203, 207. In the semiconductor device 200, these three types of terminals protrude from a sealing resin 230 of a device main body 220 in the same direction. On the other hand, gate terminals 208 to 213 protrude from the sealing resin 230 of the device main body 220 in a direction opposite to the above-described three types of terminals (for example, Patent Document 1).
The semiconductor device 200 includes: a first current path 301 in which a current flows from the power supply terminal 201 via circuits of the device body 220 to the output terminal 202; and a second current path 302 in which a current flows between the output terminal 202 and the ground terminal 203.
The semiconductor device 200 includes: a first current path 303 in which a current flows from the power supply terminal 205 via the circuits of the device main body 220 to the output terminal 204; and a second current path 304 in which a current flows between the output terminal 204 and the ground terminal 203.
The semiconductor device 200 includes: a first current path 305 in which a current flows from the power supply terminal 205 via the circuits of the device body 220 to the output terminal 206; and a second current path 306 in which a current flows between the output terminal 206 and the ground terminal 207.
In the semiconductor device 200, for example, the first current path 301 has a folded-back portion 301A for changing the direction of the current flow. The second current path 302 has a folded-back portion 302A for changing the direction of the current flow.